


brown eyes

by fettdjarin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettdjarin/pseuds/fettdjarin
Summary: Din and Boba resting together after a long day and their feelings for each other surface
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Kudos: 127





	brown eyes

**Author's Note:**

> frankly we need more din x boba fluff in this world, and here's my contribution

The two men laid next to each other, discarded armour by their sides, looking up at the sky. The night was calm with the only noise coming from the gentle breeze that surrounded them. Din glanced across at the other mandalorian; Boba had removed his helmet and closed his eyes, focusing only on the feel of the grass beneath him.  
When Din looked back to the sky he heard shifting next to him and felt Boba move in closer.  
'It's beautiful, isn't it?' Boba hadn't expected a response, but looked across at Din after he spoke anyway. He noticed the other man tense for a second, startled by the sudden conversation. The two of them had been travelling together for some time now, but Boba wasn't one for talking.  
'It is,' Din replied, his voice hoarse through the helmet's modulator.  
Boba was used to hearing modulated voices, it didn't normally bother him not knowing how people really sounded, but he had become curious about the mandalorian's true voice. He imagined that his tone was soft, with never a hint of harshness in his words. He had also wondered about Din's face, about his eyes. He thought about how they would probably sparkle under the starlight, and how his face would be softened by the moonlight.  
He shifted his gaze, becoming aware of how close he had moved to Din. Just as he was about to move back away, Din reached over to place his hand on top of Boba's; Din's fingers entwined with his, one thumb gently tracing over the back of Boba's hand.  
Boba looked back to Din, trying desperately to figure out the expression hidden by the helmet. Was he toying with him? He knew that it was not possible to read thoughts, but still he found himself panicking, wondering if Din knew what Boba had been thinking about him.  
It had been so long since someone had touched Boba in such a gentle way, the only contact he was used to was the type in fights. After their hands had remained entwined for a while Boba began to relax again. He felt a sense of trust that he had thought himself incapable of ever feeling. All he wanted was to stay in this moment. He longed to be closer to Din, to hold him or to be held by him. He removed his hand from Din's grip and moved his whole body in closer, placing one arm around him. He rested his head on the other man's chest, listening to the soft rhythm of his heartbeat.  
Din's breath hitched for a moment, taken aback by the embrace. He slowed his breath and exhaled to steady his nerves. He would never admit it to Boba, but he had never experienced anything like this before; had never felt a lover's embrace, never experienced this feeling of warmth. He wondered for a moment if he was kidding himself, if this was anything more than two friends getting close on a cold night.  
Just as he began overthinking he realised a soft voice was talking to him, 'huh? Sorry I… what were you saying?'  
Boba was looking up at him, a twinkle in his eyes reflecting the stars above them. Din wondered if the stars were shining just for them.  
'I-' Boba paused, his voice was smaller than it had ever been, 'I asked if I could kiss you…' his words had got quieter, almost trailing off.  
Din looked down at him for a moment, wondering if he had heard correctly. Without thinking about what he was doing he put a hand on Boba's face, pulling him in closer. Boba held himself back, pausing.  
'Din, I can't kiss you with your helmet on…'  
Din looked at him for a moment, amazed that he hadn't realised what he needed to do. He felt like an idiot, but that was soon replaced by a sense of panic. He had sworn the creed when he was a child, no living thing had seen his face since that moment. He turned away, and Boba didn't need to see Din's face to know what he was thinking at that moment.  
'I'm sorry, I should never have asked that of you,' he moved back away, sitting up next to Din.  
So many thoughts were racing through Din's head, but he blocked out everything just then. Boba had looked away, and with shaky hands Din reached up to his own helmet. For a moment his fingers rested on the base of the beskar, unsure if they should continue. He inhaled a deep breath and slowly lifted up the helmet, feeling a long forgotten breeze on his face.  
He placed the helmet next to him on the ground, returning his hand to Boba's face. Their eyes met for the first time and Din felt tears start to gather.  
He leaned in, pulling Boba closer at the same time. For a second he just looked into the other man's eyes, and then he leant in completely, kissing him. His breath had been trembling, but he felt himself ease at Boba's touch. He felt a hand place itself on the back of his neck, fingers tangling themselves in Din's uncut hair.  
When they both pulled away Boba looked into Din's eyes. They were beautiful - brown with both dark and golden flecks. His hair was dark, messy and unstyled, but so soft to touch. His features were framed perfectly, and Boba couldn't stop staring at them, studying them.  
When Din looked at Boba it was like he was also seeing him for the first time. His vision no longer limited by the tint of the visor. If Boba had thought Din looked perfect, then it could only be said that Din saw the other man as a thing of beauty sculpted by The Maker themself.  
Both men sat together, forgetting the rest of the world. Afterall what use was the planet around them when they each found their worlds in eachothers eyes.


End file.
